


Perspective

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [5]
Category: Curious Archer - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Alice tends to Robin after a hard day





	Perspective

For not the first time, Robin Mills came home from work in the forest (doing whatever it is that rogues, Robin Hoods and Robin Mills’ do) with a split lip, a black eye, and a whole myriad of bruises. Alice opened the door with one of her preternaturally bright smiles and it immediately dimmed upon seeing her girlfriend. She opened the door wider and stepped out of the way. By now, Alice understood Robin didn’t want to talk about whatever had happened until she was the one who brought it up.

Alice set a plate up for Robin and brought it to her where Robin had sprawled out across the couch. Robin didn’t say much of anything but did her best to muster a smile for Alice. When Alice took a seat beside of her, Robin leaned into her heavily and buried her face deeply into her shoulder… the unbruised side, that is. The blonde pulled her in a bit more close and kissed the top of her head with all of the gentility she possessed. Robin ate in silence but enjoyed Alice's presence and the arm around her shoulders. Her heart flooded with love for her girlfriend.

Robin finished eating, drained her water, leaned up and kissed Alice thoroughly for nearly a full minute. The young blonde woman melted beneath her into the couch. Robin liked how that always happened when they kissed. At some point, kissing Alice had come to feel less like an end of the world or mind-blowing experience and had begun to feel a lot more like coming home.

“Today was an absolute garbage fire. I ran into Henry and Henry and I ran into some bandits robbing this innocent family of farmers. People like that make me so mad and I just saw red all of a sudden. My temper makes me stupid, but you already know that. I promise to get cleaned up and become an actual person in just a little while. First, though, can we just sit here while you tell me about your day? I just want to be here with you for a little while.” Robin finally told her, and the words spilled out of her mouth like they had been desperate to escape for a while. Alice only continued to gently play with her hair in that particular manner she knew Robin had always liked.

“Of course, Robin. Whatever you need.” Alice said in a gentler version of her enigmatic voice. Robin readjusted so her head was pillowed in Alice's lap and she was looking up admiringly into the other girl’s face as though enraptured by her.

Alice had not had any great adventures that day in the same sense as Robin, but the way the blonde recounted it all certainly made it sound more exciting. Robin had always loved Alice’s particular take on the world. Alice was able to see more of the magic that was around them in the world than anyone else could. Her perspective was a unique one and Robin reveled in it. Alice made more sense than any of the many realms did. Robin closed her eyes and decided to just enjoy listening to her love spin her tale.


End file.
